objecttalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zack Nawrocki
Zachary Nawrocki''' '(born July 8th, 1966 in Dayton, Ohio) is an American voice actor, writer, animator and director. He is the co-founder of Big Hive and ObjectTales with Quinn Vischer. He is also the writer and director for most of the Funny Songs with Jerrysegments. Voices * Jerry * Jerry Spraycan * The Pillow * Lamp #2 * Oscar * Jean-Claude Feather Duster * Xwerty (''Pinnocicup – The Little Boy That Woodn't - Robin Stood and His Not-So-Merry Men) Director Episodes * Very Funny Songs! * Madame Wardrobe * The End of Funniness? * King Joe and the Ducky * Ella... The Lady Who Became Queen * A Doodle's Tale (Dr. Jingle and Mr. Zyne segment) * Sonic of the Opera * Lord of the Seeds * Sherclock Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Pennsylvania Watch and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (co-directed with John Wahba) * Pinnocicup- The Little Boy That Woodn't * Sweetduster Beauty * Twas The Night Before Easter * The League of Incredible Objects * MacJerry and the Stinky Cheeseburger Battle * Objects in Space: The Fennel Frontier * Sunday Night Fever * Nick's Ark Films * Luigi: A ObjectTales Movie (co-directed with Quinn Vischer) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Funny Songs * The Hairbrush Song * Dance of the Clock * Love My Lips * Oh, Santa! * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * The Song of the Cebú * His Cheeseburger * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps * Belly Button * Goodnight Little Tommy * The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas Fun Facts * Zack states if he pick either fries or chocolate, he'll go for the fries. * Zack's favorite shows are "Downton Abbey" and "The Simpsons". * His favorite character from television is Sue Heck from "The Middle", as she's a human version of Jerry. * He used to have a pony tail. * He originally wanted to have a career in the medicine field, but he gave that up as the success of ObjectTales began to rise. * Is of Polish descent. * He has a bad back and he threw it out after sitting on a chair with a high hutch during production on Very Funny Songs!. * Married to a Colombian woman named Lisa. * During the early years of ObjectTales, he was doing a lot of free lance work to earn money due to Big Hive not making a lot of money. * On the 2008 reprint of Where's Neptune When I'm Terrified?, Zack Nawrocki did a message concerning the 15th anniversary of that show. * He has two kids: Abby and Zachary Jr. * His favorite type of pizza is Canadian bacon and pineapple. * Around 1993 to 1998, Zack Nawrocki also worked as the official film editor and sound effects editor for the show, by the time Madame Wardrobe came out, he gave his editing jobs to John Wahba, in fact, the last ObjectTales related thing he ever worked on as an editor was for the sound "His Cheeseburger," in which he supported all of the after effects and audio editing, but John Wahba still did all of the sound effects. Works at Big Hive * Where's Neptune When I'm Terrified? * Neptune Wants Me to Understand Them!?! * Are You Really Nice? * Jeff, Austin and Yugo * Ian and the Giant Sock Puppet * The Ball That Saved Christmas * Very Funny Songs! * Captain Timerpants! and the Goo from Planet Mars! * Peter and the Mega Forcefield! * Madame Wardrobe * The End of Funniness? * Captain Timerpants and the Ferocious Piglet * King Joe and the Ducky * Ella... The Lady Who Became Queen * 3-2-1 Legos! * Henry the Kindly Viking * The Ultimate Funny Song Countdown * Heroes of the Bible! * Luigi: A ObjectTales Movie * Luigi Sing-Along Songs and More! * The Heart of Christmas * Captain Timerpants: The Cartoon Adventures * The Wonderful World of Oz-Tainment! * The Ballad of Little George * An Easter Story * A Doodle's Tale * Sonic of the Opera * Vick and the Great Popcorn War * Pennsylvania Watch and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Lord of the Seeds * Sherclock Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Captain Timerpants and the Bad Toy Frog * David: Tuba Warrior * Harold and the Big Exit * Neptune Made You Special * The Wonderful Wizard of Auto * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Lessons from the Sock Drawer * Candle Sawyer and Huckleberry Jerry's Big River Rescue * Greg and the Amazing Promise * Pennsylvania Watch and the Search for Noah's Umbrella * Saint Jackson: A Story of Joyful Giving * Funny Little Thing Called Love * Pinnocicup - The Little Boy That Woodn't * Sweetduster Beauty: A Girl After Neptune's Own Heart * It's a Ugly Life * Happy Together! * Twas The Night Before Easter * ObjectTales Live! Sing Yourself Funny * Princess and the Queen of Pop * Jerry Learns to Listen * Mario Lends a Helping Hand * The Little Guitar Boy * ObjectTales in the House * If I Sang A Funny Song * Robin Stood and His Not-So-Merry Men * The Propless Princess * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! * The League of Incredible Objects * Lettuce Love One Another! * The Little House That Could * MacJerry and the Stinky Cheeseburger Battle * Merry Jerry and the True Light of Christmas * Objects in Space: The Funnel Frontier * Sunday Night Fever * Beauty and the Brout * Nick's Ark * ObjectTales in the House * ObjectTales in the City